jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Kyle
Dies hier ist meine Diskussionsseite. Teilt mir einfach alles mit, was Ihr loswerden wollt: * Kritik * Fragen * Vorschläge * vielleicht sogar Lob Bild:;-).gif Ich möchte mich an die Jediquette halten und erwarte das auch von allen, die hier ihre Beiträge hineinschreiben, also bitte keine Beschimpfungen oder Ähnliches. Außerdem bitte ich euch darum, eine gewisse Form einzuhalten und einzelne Beiträge für bessere Übersichtlichkeit mit Doppelpunkten oder Sternchen voneinander abzusetzen. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit! center|200px |} __TOC__ LAAT/i zum Zweiten Kompliment, das Laat/i ist schon weitaus länger und informationsreicher. Wieso denn dann noch das UC? (vielleicht will jemand ja einen artikel zum nominieren suchen und kommt dann da drauf...) Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 14:51, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Danke. Aber du solltest das UC auch lesen, Ben will noch die Geschichte machen. :-) Gruß Kyle22 14:54, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) Stubs Hat das irgentein System warum du momentan zahllose Stubs in Artikel einfügst? Dir ist schon klar, was ein Stub zu bedeuten hat? Teilweise sind hier Artikel dabei, wo ein Getränk oder etwaiges in einem gesprochenen Satz vorkommen und es somit einmalig ist. Stubs sind sinnvoll bei bei Sachen wir "Anakin Skywalker war ein Jedi." Dann ist ein Stub angebracht. Durch deine Flut von Stubs ist die Kategorie völlig durchgemüllt und völlig sinnfrei geworden. MfG --DarthMomse 13:54, 20. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Nun, was ein stub ist oder nicht, darüber lässt sich streiten. Ich halte es jedenfalls nicht für sinnvoll, derart kurze Seiten als Artikel gelten zu lassen, die etwas längeren hab ich ja auch nicht mit einer stub-Vorlage versehen. Es hat also durchaus System, was ich da mache. :) Ich verstehe nur nicht ganz, was du mit "völlig durchgemüllt" meinst. Die Kategorien sind genauso geordnet wie sie es vorher waren, ich habe nur einige Artikel daraus mit einer Vorlage als stubs gekennzeichnet, deren Qualität hat ja dadurch nicht abgenommen, es ermutigt eher die Leute die sie besuchen dazu, noch etwas beizutragen - falls sie können. Es ist also keineswegs meine Absicht, der Kategorie zu schaden, den Inhalt habe ich schließlich nicht verändert. Gruß Kyle22 17:35, 20. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Naja, aber es geht einfach um die Artikel, zu denen einfach nichts mehr beigetragen werden kann, da einfach keine weiteren Quellen dazu existieren. Z.B. wie Momse schon sagte, wenn betreffendes nur einmal kurz in einem Nebensatz auftaucht. Gruß, Anakin 18:37, 20. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Wenn es über einen Artikel nicht viel mehr zu schreiben gibt als ohnehin schon drin steht, dann ist das kein Stub. Die Stub-Vorlage soll nämlich zur Erweiterung des Artikels animieren, aber es bringt nicht, etwas als Stub zu kennzeichnen, wenn es aufgrund weniger Quellen nicht erweitert werden kann. Was ein Stub ist und was er nicht ist steht auch in der Vorlage:Stub. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:42, 20. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Okay. Aber woher will man wissen, ob es nicht noch mehr zu sagen gibt? Schließlich sind das sowas wie Alltagsgegenstände, und die dürften entsprechend oft auftauchen - so hab ich mir das jedenfalls gedacht. Gruß Kyle22 18:52, 20. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Ersteinmal:Mit "Völlig durchgemüllt" meinte ich jetzt nicht nur deine Änderungen, sondern viel mehr unsinnige Stubs. Man nimmt sich vor die Stubs ein wenig durchzuarbeiten und hoffen etwas beitragen zu können, aber aufgrund von zahllosen Seiten, die einfach keine Stubs sind (sondern nur kurz) völlig aus dem Konzept kommt bzw. es ewig dauert solche Artikel zu finden. :Zum zweiten: Genaugenommen ändert sich aber nichts an einem Getränk. Die Zutaten bleiben gleich usw. Man kann höchstens noch etwas hinzufügen wie. "Auch Luke Skywalker trank dieses Getränk auf YXZ." Ein Stub bringt da auch keinerlei Zweck. Man kann sich nur dazu aussprechen kurze Artikel zu löschen. Ein Stub verändert rein garnichts. Kann es auch nicht, denn es zaubert auch keine Geschichten herbei. Meistens sind solche kurzen Artikel aus Nebensätzen entstanden, die aber auch hier aufgelistet werden sollten, da es eben ein Nachschlagwerk über Star Wars ist. PS: Vor 8 Monaten hatte ich dies schonmal angesprochen Kategorie Diskussion:Stubs PPS: Die WP ist ingesamt schon viel größer wie wir. Wenn zum Beispiel dort ein Artikel nur die selbe Größe aufweist, dann kann es kein Stub mehr sein. --DarthMomse 21:26, 20. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Und bei so nebensächlichen Dingen ist es sehr unwarscheinlich, dass sie in mehreren Quellen vorkommen. Denn angenommen ein Autor schreibt eine Barszene: Dann wird er wohl kaum in allen möglichen vorher erschienenen Büchern nachschlagen, ob dort nicht irgendwo über ein passendes Getränk geschrieben wurde, wenn er ganz einfach ein neues erfinden kann... Gruß, Anakin 23:01, 20. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Nun gut, wenn ihr meint. Dann macht es bei denjenigen rückgängig, wo sicher nichts mehr kommt. Gruß Kyle22 07:57, 21. Nov. 2007 (CET) Angus MacInnes Kannst du vllt mal Angus MacInnes und Angus Mcinnis zusammenfügen? Man schreibt ihn richtig MacInnes... Ich weiss nämlich nicht wie das geht.. Danke! Ilya 20:34, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ist erledigt. Jetzt weißt du ja, wie es geht. :) Gruß Kyle22 21:03, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) Frage Ich hatte da mal 3 Fragen, vielleicht kannst du mir helfen: 1.Unter meiner Liste mit den Daten steht: "Babel" , in der nächsten Reihe ist ein Bild von Obi-Wan und dann steht da: "Dieser Benutzer ist Jedipedianer" Was bedeutet das? 2.Wird eigentlich von irgendjemand konntroliert, wás man in die Texte über Planeten oder Personen schreibt oder was man da verändert? Weil sonst kann man ja irgendetwas Falsches reinschreiben, und jeder denkt, das ist richtig? 3.Du hast auf deiner Seite kleine Kästen mit Dieser Juser kommt aus... oder Dieser Juser hasst.... Wie macht man die?? Meld dich mal, Yoda 66. :Hallo, Yoda 66! :*Zu 1): Als Jedipedianer bezeichnen sich die Benutzer dieses Wikis, genauso, wie z.B. die Autoren der Wikipedia sich Wikipedianer nennen. Es ist Also eine Art Zeichen der Zugehörigkeit, außerdem kann man damit gleich alle aktiven Benutzer erkennen, sie sind in dieser Kategorie aufgeführt. Babel nennt man ein solches kleines Kästchen z.B. mit Obi-Wan und dem Text drin, was bei dir auf der Benutzerseite steht. :*Zu 2): Man kann zwar nicht immer alle Änderungen und Ergänzungen im Blick behalten, allerdings kannst du davon ausgehen, dass frei erfundene Fakten und ähnliches recht schnell auffliegen und entfernt werden. Wenn dir also etwas auffällt, schreibe einen Hinweis auf die Diskussionsseite des Artikels, damit das geprüft werden kann. Wenn mal offensichtlich Unsinn in einem Artikel steht oder gespammt (also sinnloses Zeug reingeschrieben) wurde, dann kannst du das natürlich auch sofort löschen. Schreibe dann aber eine Begründung in das Textfeld über "Speichern" bevor du die Änderung abspeicherst, damit man es nachvollziehen kann. Apropos nachvollziehen: Unterschreibe deine Beiträge in Diskussionen bitte immer mit ~~~~, dann wird automatisch deine Signatur mit Zeitangabe gesetzt. :*Zu 3): Wie ich schon sagte, diese Dinger nennt man "Babel", und du kannst sie mit diesen Vorlagen erstellen. Du musst aber auf die Anleitung achten, sonst kann schonmal was bei der Anordnung schief gehen. Bild:;-).gif :Wenn noch was unklar ist oder du Hilfe brauchst, kannst du in den ersten Schritten, der Hilfe und in den Richtlinien nachsehen, und natürlich auch mich oder jemand anderen fragen. Bei technischen Problemen (und natürlich sonst auch immer) kannst du dich an diese Benutzer wenden, die Administratoren. Viel Spaß noch! Gruß, Kyle22 13:59, 19. Dez. 2007 (CET) Danke, für die guten Tipps. Noch eine Frage, wo beckommt man Quellenmateriel her, und was schreibt man, wenn man etwa "einfach weiß", oder sich von den Jedipediaseiteten geholt hat? DAVID PELL 07:50, 11. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Nun, Quellen sind eigentlich alles, was offizielle Informationen zum Star Wars-Universum (SWU) und dem Thema allgemein enthält, also sowohl Filme, Romane, Fachbücher als auch Berichte aus der Realität. Die kannst du kaufen, ausleihen, oder auch aus dem Internet beschaffen, je nachdem was es ist. In den Richtlinien steht noch genauer drin, was als Quelle verwendet werden darf. Nicht erlaubt ist es auf alle Fälle, Informationen aus diesem oder einem anderen SW-Wiki zu beziehen, denn wer garantiert, dass dabei nicht Fehler übernommen werden? Ich habe auch schonmal mein Wissen niedergeschrieben, ohne eine exakte Quelle geben zu können (Bsp: Bluescreen), jedoch sollte das besser die Ausnahme bleiben. Im Allgemeinen gilt: Alles muss mit Quellen belegt sein, die dann am Ende des Artikels angegeben werden, damit man es nachvollziehen kann. Gruß Kyle22 14:28, 11. Jan. 2008 (CET) Schon wieder hab ich ne Frage: Also sag mal das Babel Mit dem "Die Macht Ist stark in diesem User" da krieg ich das Bild nich hin, wie macht man das? Gruß A-11 15:36, 11. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Versuche es hiermit Vorlage:Macht, tippe dafür einfach diesen Quelltext an die Stelle deiner Benutzerseite, wo du das Babel haben möchtest. Bei Problemen würde ich mich dazu bereit erklären, dir unter die Arme zu greifen, es sei denn Kyle möchte das machen, dann werde ich natürlich ihm den Vortritt lassen, da du ihn ja eigentlich um Hilfe gebeten hast. Boba (FAQ) 15:48, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::BK: Kein Problem, zum Helfen und geholfen werden ist diese Seite schließlich da. :) Du hattest nur den Bildtitel falsch geschrieben, ich hab es bereits korrigiert. Gruß - Kyle22 15:50, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Oh sorry Kyle, hätte ich gewusst, dass du da bist hätte nicht geantwortet. Aber seit auf meiner Diskussionseite eine regelrechte Depression herrscht, habe ich das Bedürfniss zu helfen auf andere Diskussionen erweitert. Boba (FAQ) 15:54, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Danke wie hätt ich den Bildtitel den formulieren sollen,weil ich hab mir den Bildnamen gemerkt und dann genauso hingeschrieben. MfG A-11 15:58, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::@Boba: Nicht schlimm, ich kann BKs auf meiner eigenen Disku halt nicht ausstehen. :) Grundsätzlich kannst du davon ausgehen, dass ich um diese Uhrzeit ab und zu reinschaue, auch wenn ich nicht den ganzen Tag da bin. @Cc-90909: Merken ist nicht so gut, kopiere ihn lieber. Du hattest in dem Fall nämlich "saber" statt "sabers" geschrieben, solche kleinen Fehler rächen sich nunmal leider... Aber wenigstens weißt du jetzt, worauf du beim nächsten Mal achten musst. ;) Gruß - Kyle22 16:35, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET) Na das war ja schlau von mir Danke Kyle MfG A-11 16:37, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET) Nominierungen Hey Kyle ich habe zufällig gesehen, dass du letztens die Kandidatur zum lesenswertem Artikel zur Sternenschmiede rückgängig gemacht hast, weil eine IP die vorgeschlagen hat. Allerdings ist auch diesen die Aufstellung von Artikel zur Wahl gestattet also das wollte ich dir nur mal gesagt haben...^^ Jaina 18:07, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Wann soll er die denn rückgänig gemacht haben? Die Kandidatur ist doch noch da. --Finwe Disku 18:30, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Es stimmt, ich habe die Nominierung durch eine IP rückgängig gemacht. Allerdings habe ich davor vorsichtshalber Rücksprache mit Ben über ICQ gehalten, und er hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Gruß Kyle22 18:41, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Naja in den Richtlinien steht aber eindeutig, dass auch IPs dazu berechtigt sind Artikel zu nominieren. Jaina 18:45, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Das glaube ich dir auch, ich habe mich aber in dem Fall auf Bens Regelkompetenz verlassen. :) Kyle22 19:02, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) p.s.: Ich habe dir in ICQ eine Anfrage gestellt, kannst mich ja annehmen wenn du möchtest. :::::Ehrlich? Bei mir kam nix...Jaina 19:03, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::So, jetzt haben wir's glaube ich. :D Kyle22 19:05, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) Danke Entschuldigung das du mich korrigierren musstest Kyle, trotzdem danke für die Korrecktur meines Ersten Artikels. :Kein Thema. Dass man am Anfang nicht alles Richtig macht ist doch nicht schlimm. Ich würde dir empfehlen, dir die Richtlinien, die Hilfe und die Ersten Schritte anzusehen, dort erfährst du alles wichtige darüber, wie hier gearbeitet wird. Grundsätzich wird dir jeder gerne weiterhelfen, du kannst als sowohl mich als auch jeden anderen Benutzer um Rat fragen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Eins noch: Signiere deine beiträge bitte immer mit ~~~~, das macht die Diskussionen übersichlicher. Viel Spaß und Erfolg wünsche ich! Gruß Kyle22 16:53, 9. Jan. 2008 (CET) p.s.: Du hast nicht zufällig "Die Gilde der Scharzen Magier" gelesen? Dein Name kommt mir nämlich bekannt vor. Ja, genau so ist es. Signatur??? :Hehe, dachte ich es mir. :) Hast du alle drei Bände gelesen? Was die Signatur angeht: Einfach mit "AltGr" und "+" viermal hintereinander "~" eingeben, das wird dann automatisch durch deine Signatur mit Zeitangabe ersetzt. Also kommt dann das dabei raus => Kyle22 17:30, 9. Jan. 2008 (CET) Ich habe alle drei Teile gelesen und werde bald mit der Serie "Das Zeitalter der Fünf" anfangen (muss aber erst mit "Dark Force Rising" fertig werden :Klingt interessant. Ja, ich hab sie auch alle gelesen und fand sie echt klasse. Und denkst du jetzt bitte an deine Signatur...? Bild:;-).gif Kyle22 19:47, 9. Jan. 2008 (CET) Hey Kyle22 Ich bin jetzt ganz neu hier und hab von einigem null Ahnung. Könntest du mir vielleicht sagen wie ich diese tabellen anfertige die eigentlich bei jedem Artikel und jeder Seite stehen, da wo dann auch oft Bilder eigefügt sind, weil ich würd das gern auf meiner seite machen und dann könnte ich auch besser bei anderen Artikeln mitarbeiten. Meld dich bitte A-11 12:47, 23. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Hi A-11, ich antworte mal für Kyle. Diese Infoboxen findest du hier: Kategorie:Infoboxvorlagen. Es gibt für verschiedene Dinge auch verschiedene Infoboxen. Für eine Infobox auf deiner Benutzerseite musst du hier klicken. Übrigens, um deinen Beitrag zu unterschreiben musst du lediglich 4 Tilden (~~~~) schreiben. Für den Fall, dass du nicht weißt, wie man sie schreibt, hier die Anleitung: Einfach Alt Gr und +'' tippen. Daraus entsteht deine Unterschrift mit einem Link zu deiner Benutzerseite und der Zeit, an der du geschrieben hast. Gruß, Finwe Disku 19:06, 17. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::'Berarbeitungskonflikt:' Hallo A-11, willkommen in der Jedipedia! Diese Tabellen nennt man Infoboxen, und du kannst sie mithilfe dieser Vorlagen erstellen. Wenn du mehr über die Mitarbeit erfahren möchtest, würde ich dir empfehlen, dir die Richtlinien, die Hilfe und die Ersten Schritte anzusehen, dort gibt es viele hilf- und aufschlussreiche Hinweise. Wenn du noch fragen hast, stelle sie mir hier auf meiner Diskussionsseite (und setze deine Frage dafür bitte nach unten Bild:;-).gif) - oder bitte einen anderen Benutzer um Hilfe. Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß und Erfolg für deinen Einstieg! Gruß Kyle22 19:13, 17. Jan. 2008 (CET) 3 Fragen Hey Kyle ich hab mal spontan 3 Fragen: :1. Wozu ist dieses "(CET)"? ::2. Was kann man denn damit machen: '"~~~~"' ? Weil ich hab noch nie jemanden das schreiben sehen. :::3. Wie macht man selbst entworfene Babels größer? Ich habs nämlich versucht hat aber nich geklappt. Gruß A-11 14:26, 20. Jan. 2008 CET steht für Central European Time. Die vier Tilden '"~~~~"' erzeugen eine Signatur. Die Babeln kann man groß machen, indem man |groß einfügt. MfG - Cody 14:30, 20. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Genau, Cody hat's mal wieder kurz und präzise rübergebracht. Bild:;-).gif Der Grund, weshalb du noch niemenden die Signatur hast schreiben sehen, ist, dass sie automatisch durch den Benutzernamen mit Zeitstempel ersetzt wird. Gruß Kyle22 14:33, 20. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Ersetzt Kyle... nicht versehen... ;) MfG - Cody 14:37, 20. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Ups, ja. Habe etwas gehetzt geschrieben, damit kein bK entsteht. Kyle22 14:41, 20. Jan. 2008 (CET) Danke A-11 16:16, 20. Jan. 2008 (CET) ICQ Könntest du kurz on kommen? Müssten da was mit deiner ''To-do-Liste klären :) Boba (FAQ) 19:00, 25. Jan. 2008 (CET) 2 Fragen Hey Kyle tschuldigung aber ich hab 2 Fragen: 1. Wie kann ich auf meiner benutzerseite einstellen das Bilder die ich auf die Seite stelle die reihenfolge der Abschinnte meiner Serite nicht unterbrechen? :2. Wie erstelle ich ein Archiv und das was du Über deiner Disskusion stehen hast? :: Gruß A-11 15:06, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Hi, A-11! Brauchst dich für Fragen doch nicht entschuldigen. :) # So wie deine Benutzerseite gemacht ist, sehe ich keine Möglichkeit, das Bild anders einzubauen. Du wirst also entweder damit leben müssen (so schlimm sieht's ja nicht aus), oder du machst deine BS länger, und setzt das Bild unter die Infobox nach rechts. Dann wäre es aus dem Weg, und der Text würde links vorbei laufen. # Dafür benutzt du am besten die Vorlagen Archiv und Abgeschlossene Diskussion, dort ist auch die Anwendung erklärt. Wenn du mit "das über deiner Diskussion" den Kasten meinst, dann kann ich dir nur empfehlen, dich etwas mit Tabellenbefehlen vertraut zu machen. Tipps dazu findest du unter anderem hier. Natürlich kannst du auch einen erfahrenen Benutzer darum bitte, es für dich zu gestalten. Ich persönliche mache solche Sachen halt gerne selbst, jedoch fehlt mir das Know-how, um es einfach so aus dem Stand hinzuschreiben. Die Gestaltung meiner Seiten ist also das Ergebnis langem Probierens und Testens, bis es so aussah, wie ich es haben wollte. :) Hoffentlich konnte ich dir weiterhelfen. Gruß, Kyle22 16:15, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Bedenke aber, dass eine Archivierung der Diskusionsseite erst ab einer Größe von 32 kB zulässig ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:17, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) Danke euch beiden macht Grüße A-11 16:50, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) Erste Schlacht von Ruusan Könntest du dir vielleicht den Artikel über die erste Schlacht von Ruusan Durchlesen? MfG A-11 18:37, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Mach ich. Kyle22 21:26, 28. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Der Artikel liest sich ganz gut, hast du schön hinbekommen. Was ich dir allerdings noch empfehlen würde: Mach als Anfang eine kleine Einleitung, also z.B. "Die Schlacht von Ruusan war eine Auseinandersetzung, die ..." usw., dann hat man einen besseren Einstieg. Außerdem würde ich den Artikel nochmal auf Flüchtigkeitsfehler durchgehen. Wenn du mit allem fertig bist, kann ich ihn mir gerne nochmal ansehen. Gruß, Kyle22 18:34, 29. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Ok mach ich aber heute hab ich leider keine Zeit MfG A-11 15:31, 30. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Alles klar ich habs doch noch heute geschafft. A-11 16:15, 30. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::Prima. Ich habe gerade noch ein paar kleine Fehler korrigiert. Aber eines musst du noch machen: Es wird nicht klar, ob der eingreifende Jedi-Meister männlich oder weiblich ist. Du springst ständig im Geschlecht hin und her, dehalb war ich mir auch beim Korrigieren unsicher. Bring das vielleicht noch in Ordnung, sonst haben die Leser wenig davon. :) Gruß, Kyle22 17:16, 30. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::::Erledigt Gruß, A-11 17:47, 30. Jan. 2008 (CET) Neuer Artikel Schon wieder ich. Also ich hab den Artikel onderonianisches Militär angefangen allerdings weiß ich für die Infoboxvorlage nicht was soll ich da nehmen. Kampfgruppe oder Organisation oder doch was andres? Gruß A-11 19:01, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Nimm am besten "Organisation", das wurde auch bei Infanterie (Rebellen-Allianz) verwendet. Aber kein Problem, frag soviel du willst. :) Gruß, Kyle22 19:09, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) :: Ok, dann kann ich am Sonntag mit dem Artikel anfangen(Ich bin übers Wochenende weg, also dauerts noch n bisschen bis ich loslege). A-11 19:11, 15. Feb. 2008 (CET) YT-1300 Hi Kyle ^^ Also ich habe da mal eine Frage. Woran erkennt man, ob es jetzt der Millenium Falke oder ein normaler YT-1300 ist? Du sagtest, dass die Standardversion keine Sensorschüssel und keine Vierlingslaser hat. Wo sieht man das? Ist die Sensorschüssel die oben drauf? MfG Ilya 11:34, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET) PS: Wäre das hier ein normaler YT-1300? KotOR 2 Hi Kyle, ich habe mal eine Frage ich überarbeite gerade den Artikel zu KotOR 2 und wollte dich fragen soll ich schreiben: der Spieler oder die Verbannte. Das würde ich dann noch ändern. danke schonmal A-11 13:06, 22. Feb. 2008 (CET)